The bond between brothers
by brokenHealer
Summary: It was a regular day on Konats, there were no disasters happening at the time. Tapion walks through town with his brother Minotia as the two hangout. The older male cares for his younger sibling deeply.


Hey, brokenHealer here. I apologize for the lack of updates in my story Trusting an Icejin. Though I will get to it soon. I was thinking I should write different characters this time. Why don't you go on and read the story ahead.

Characters belong to Akira Toriyama

I only own the write up of this story

* * *

Tapion has just been walking in town with his young sibling Minotia. The two brothers were enjoying their day. It was once again a peaceful day on their home planet Konats, no dark wizards seem to be in the way of causing chaos as they usually did, it was a day that everyone on the planet could relax and enjoy their usual daily routine. "Hey Tapion, mind if you gave me a lift?" The pale pink haired boy grinned looking up at the older male. "Come on Minotia, we both know that you're a bit too old for that now don't you think?" The tall Konatsian chuckled slightly. "Aww, but you can't you do it just this once more, for old time sake." Minotia loved riding on the shoulder of his brother. Not only it made him feel taller but it gave him a better view to see things from above.

The habit of why he usually love being up in high places; this sometimes made Tapion worry for the small boy, despite the fact he knew that Minotia was strong mentally, physically and spiritually. Tapion still felt he need to keep a careful eye one his little brother. "Alright just this once." The red haired male got down to his knees so the other could climb onto his back. Once Minotia grabbed onto the back of his brother, holding on tight, Tapion got up on his own two feet and started to walk on their path again.

"So anything new going on in you part Minotia? Well since you know how it is with me already." The red haired male asked. Tapion worked as a blacksmith, downtown. He works hard on making weapons for the warriors that defends the planet from chaos and such. It was one of the things that he'd do to help for planet Konats to be safe. "I know that there's some food down in the market that was going on sell today if you haven't known that yet." Minotia chuckled jokingly. Tapion was expecting a different answer from the younger boy, since he was so adventurous exploring new things.

"I would have to guess that you haven't seen anything interesting yet." A brow raised from the older male slightly. "Yep, though that is the fun part about the adventure, it never gets boring and it takes you to new things and intriguing events" Minotia grinned. Tapion knew that his brother was right, though those events that took place could be quite dangerous, especially on their planet. It was more like a matter that happened on some occasions, they had to grow accustom to. The warriors had to be careful and be aware of what's to come to defend their home planet.

Tapion was glad he was able to teach his brother how to fight with the sword he gave to him, just to defend. The young boy with still learning to master the proper fighting style with the weapon, Tapion was a bit surprise how much he was able to pick up some of the techniques that he taught the boy. It was a good think of how much the boy way experience with the style at his age like most Konatsian males when they were growing up.

"I think we should get some of the food that's on sale now, we'll be able to save up and use the rest for the supplies that we might need." The younger boy suggested. "Alright then, but we aren't buying any extra things that we don't need." The older male chuckled a bit as he walked through town. He knew how Minotia was when he saw stuff that seemed luxurious. Tapion wouldn't blame him as wanted the same thing as he was younger as well. Though he has been taught through to get what his important and what he really needs rather than the things that he desired.

The young boy waved over to the other people, greeting them as they pass by. Smiling and waving at them. The kind, and gentleness of the energetic child was some of the few quailities that Tapion liked about his brother. Even though the small male could get himself into trouble sometimes, he still loved young boy with his heart. Minotia is still learning about the ways through life and his maturity still needed to grow like his knowledge and everything else. It was the red haired male's job to help guide Minotia; to teach him new things, to teach him from right from wrong, to protect and take care of him. It wasn't as easy as Tapion thought it was going to be, though it had to take some time through it.

"Minotia."Tapion spoke as called out to his brother's attention. The young boy looked down at the other. "What is it, Tapion?" A small brow raised up on his petite face. "Just don't be reckless, alright?" The older male spoke. Minotia knew how much his brother was concerned for his safety, even though the young boy knew how to defend himself whoever came to harm him. Though he still was reckless even if he wasn't messing with a person. "I'll try but I'm not making any promises." The younger sibling spoke, causing the red haired male roll his green orbs as a genuine smile appears onto his face.

* * *

I felt like writing about Tapion and his brother Minotia

This is how I imagine this how they're bond went and how they hang out. A small one-shot that I did, this takes place way before the Hirudegarn incident. This is my first time writing about my favorite red head in the DBZ universe, I just hope this is an acceptable read. I felt that I should write some fluff with some brotherly love. I could of choose to do Gohan and Goten, Cooler and Frieza ; well before favortism was shown among the family, Itachi and Sasuke; well before the clan massacre of course, Sans and Papyrus, Dave and Dirk Strider, ect. Though I've decided to write this two for today.


End file.
